Monstre!
by kagura2409
Summary: Quand un monstre en rencontre un autre, que se passe-t-il ? Ils se battent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul ? Oui, si il s'agit d'animaux se battants pour un territoire. Mais si ils sont doués de raison, et sont capables de s'évaluer et de reconnaître l'utilité de chacun, que se passe-t-il? Ils collaborent! /!\ WARNING /!\ Murder inside /!\ Don't like, don't read...
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire que j'ai écrite à un moment ou j'étais une grosse fan de Dexter (c'est à dire pendant les deux-trois premières saisons). Pas de sexe ou d'amour ici, puisque les deux personnages principaux en sont incapables. En revanche, dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura une scène de meurtre assez froide et détaillée, donc c'est à vous de voir. Petite fic de six chapitres.

* * *

Je m'appelle Théo. J'ai vingt ans. Et je suis un monstre…

Mais heureusement, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai rencontré un autre monstre.

Nous sommes pareils. Identiques. Le même sens moral. Les mêmes anomalies. Les mêmes vices…

Et maintenant, nous collaborons. Dans tous les sens du terme.

J'étais un enfant sans histoire jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Normal. A peu près. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis, et n'en voulait pas. Mes parents s'en inquiétaient, et s'en inquiètent encore. Les gens me trouvent quelque chose de malsain, de dérangeant… Cela m'a longtemps posé des problèmes. Des persécutions inexpliquées. Des casiers vandalisés. Des sacs retournés. Des insultes. Des coups bas. Des coups que j'ai rendus, ou donnés. Pour me défendre. Sauf que moi, je ne voyais pas de raison de m'arrêter. Bien souvent, j'ai failli être exclu de mes divers établissements scolaires. Les professeurs ne voyaient de moi que celui qui agresse, pas celui qui se défend. Et comme j'étais celui qui frappait le plus et le plus fort, c'était à moi que l'on reprochait son comportement violent.

J'ai quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Ou plutôt, ils ont quelque chose que moi, je n'ai pas…

Souvent, lorsque quelque chose arrive, comme un décès, une naissance, un anniversaire, une fête de famille, une agression… Quand quelque chose comme ça arrive, il est logique, -et même sain- de ressentir quelque chose, n'est ce pas? De la joie, de la douleur, de la peine, du bonheur… Même lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une rencontre. Généralement, lorsqu'on se retrouve face à quelqu'un, on éprouve quelque chose en fonction de la personne que l'on a en face de soi. Du stress, s'il s'agit d'un employeur potentiel. De la joie, si l'un de nos enfants nous présente enfin l'élu(e) de son cœur. Ou de la haine, bien sûr, selon notre degré de tolérance. Du dégoût. De la confiance. De la méfiance. Bref. Toutes sortes d'émotions.

Moi, je n'éprouve rien de tout ça. On me traite d'insensible. Mes parents ont dépensé des fortunes en psychologues sans que je n'aie rien à leur dire. Ils se demandent ou ils ont pu faire une erreur pour que je sois comme ça, ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je sois comme ça. Mais la réalité, c'est que mon âme est vide, mon cœur aussi. Rien ne me fait frissonner. Rien ne fait battre ce cœur, rien ne peut accélérer ses battements.

Sauf une chose.

Le meurtre.

Bien sûr, j'ai appris à feindre. J'ai appris à imiter les autres et à me fondre dans la masse. J'ai appris à sourire lorsque l'on me complimentait ou que je devais être joyeux. J'ai appris à allumer des étoiles dans mes yeux. J'ai appris à y faire couler des larmes. Et j'ai appris à crisper mon visage dans une mimique de colère. Mais ma voix reste généralement étrangement inexpressive.

Puisque je ne comprends pas ces sentiments, puisque je ne les connais pas, comment puis-je, malgré tous mes efforts, les reproduire fidèlement ?

La plupart des évènements glissent sur moi sans m'atteindre réellement. Quelqu'un est mort. C'est triste. Je suppose. Quelqu'un est né. Quelle joie. Je suppose. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Tant pis. Je trouverais bien…

Le seul évènement traumatisant qui me soit arrivé est un enlèvement et un viol. Sauf que, comme toujours, je n'ai rien ressenti.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir...


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque j'avais quinze ans, alors que je rentrais chez moi, après les cours, j'ai été attrapé par quelqu'un qui m'a fait monter de force dans sa voiture avant de me mettre un sac sur la tête. J'ai ensuite été assommé, et ne me suis réveillé que lorsqu'on m'a jeté un verre d'eau au visage. J'ai ouvert les yeux, et ai vu devant moi trois visages masqués par des bandeaux de carnaval. Pas très original comme look. Ils me faisaient penser aux Rapetous dans Picsou…

Ils m'ont violé à tour de rôle, parfois plusieurs à la fois, puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils m'ont assommé à nouveau et m'ont déposé dans la ruelle ou ils m'avaient enlevé…

J'ai senti que j'avais mal. Je ressens la douleur. Je supposais qu'en public, je devrais avoir l'air humilié, et choqué…

Ma mère était absente ce soir là. Je n'avais disparu qu'une journée. Lorsque je suis rentré, elle m'a grondé pour avoir séché les cours…

Un voisin insomniaque ne m'avait cependant vu ni rentrer la veille, ni sortir le matin. Ma mère m'interrogea, je répondis. Elle m'amena à la police, je ne pus rien leur dire de précis. Rien de plus que ce que j'avais vu, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Je m'étais douché, donc ils ne purent pas faire de prélèvement ADN…

Cependant, pour la première fois, quelque chose commençait à changer. Pour la première fois, même si je ne ressentais rien, au moins, je désirais quelque chose.

La vengeance…

Et je l'ai trouvée facilement en plus! Ce fut stupide… Ils se croyaient sans doute intouchables, pour choisir leurs victimes aussi proches d'eux…

C'était une période ou ma mère travaillait tard. Un soir, toujours alors que je rentrais des cours, j'ai croisé un homme. Un homme dont je n'ai pas reconnu le visage, mais la cicatrice… Il avait une cicatrice à la main droite…

Lentement, doucement, discrètement, je l'ai suivi. Jusqu'à son appartement, où il vivait avec ses deux frères. Maintenant, je savais ou ils m'avaient emmené…

J'ai surveillé leurs allées et venues tous les soirs. Veillant à ne pas me faire repérer. Changeant de vêtements, cachant mon visage, allant même jusqu'à porter du maquillage…

Lorsque j'eus suffisamment mémorisé leurs allées et venues, je me suis préparé. J'ai attendu que ma mère parte en déplacement, j'ai pris un sac et ait revêtu des vêtements que j'avais acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. J'en ai mis dans mon sac des identiques, avec une bouteille d'alcool quelconque, dont je savais que ma mère l'avait oubliée, et un briquet. J'ai chipé le grand couteau de cuisine, et je l'ai soigneusement aiguisé. Ces hommes étaient plus grands, plus forts, plus expérimentés que moi. J'allais devoir être rapide. Un seul faux pas, et ce serait la mort. Ce soir, j'allais me venger…

Habillé entièrement de noir, avec des gants en cuir noir, et un foulard noir autour du cou, j'ai pris mon sac et me suis rendu chez eux. Arrivé la bas, j'ai mis une cagoule noire achetée sur le net et ai tapé le code, que j'avais mémorisé à force de rôder dans les parages. J'ai rapidement monté les escaliers, et ai sorti mon couteau. Lorsque j'ai sonné chez eux, j'étais prêt…

La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai reconnu mon premier agresseur. Avant qu'il ne se remette de sa surprise de voir un enfant ainsi habillé sur le pas de sa porte, j'ai enfoncé mon couteau dans sa gorge…

Ma lame s'est enfoncée dans sa chair caoutchouteuse, dépassant les limites de résistance de son épiderme élastique, et son sang chaud m'a giclé au visage. J'ai retiré la lame et son corps est tombé dans un bruit mat, comme un sac de viande, alors que le sang giclait toujours de sa gorge en gargouillant. Alors que des voix interrogatives parvenaient du salon, et que quelqu'un venait à moi, alerté par le bruit, j'ai prestement refermé la porte.

Mon deuxième agresseur s'est montré, -mêmes plombages- et alors qu'il commençait à crier, je m'empressais de lui réserver le même sort qu'au premier. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, mais mon plan se déroulait encore mieux que je ne le pensais jusqu'ici. Je ne connaissais pas la disposition de leur logement, pourtant, le passage permettant de passer de l'entrée au salon agissait comme un goulot d'étranglement. Si ils voulaient venir me voir, ils étaient obligés de le faire un par un…

J'aurais sans doute dut envisager l'autre hypothèse, celle qu'ils aient une famille, et que je me retrouve dans l'obligation de tuer des gens innocents, mais je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'étais focalisé sur une seule chose : ma vengeance. Ces types m'avaient violé, et ils devaient payer…

Alors que je laissais tomber ma deuxième victime sur le sol, mon troisième agresseur semblait avoir compris que quelque chose clochait, et il ne se précipita pas à mon encontre. Mais quand on est un violeur, on n'appelle pas la police, car il y a trop de risques de retrouver un ou deux squelettes dans les placards…

A ce moment là, je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Je n'osais pas me montrer, car j'aurais été en désavantage. L'espace étant plus dégagé, il aurait sans peine pu se jeter sur moi et me désarmer. Et il avait l'avantage du terrain. Il connaissait son logement, pas moi…

Pourtant, fuir était inenvisageable. J'allais le tuer. J'allais le tuer, ou bien ce serait lui qui le ferait…

Deux prédateurs. Deux criminels dans une lutte pour le pouvoir. C'est tout ce que nous étions à ce moment là. Juste ça.

Je m'étais appuyé contre le mur, sur ma gauche. Une porte était juste derrière moi, et donnait sur une pièce inconnue. Dans mon dos, l'entrée, ou gisaient les deux premiers corps. Le sang avait cessé de gicler et gargouillait maintenant dans un son écœurant. Le deuxième homme avait essayé de parler un moment, mais sa gorge et sa trachée étaient déjà remplies de sang…

Ils ne sauraient jamais qu'une de leur victime les avait retrouvés…

Inquiet, je commençais à paniquer. Je pensais même à m'enfuir, lorsqu'un léger cliquetis se fit entendre derrière moi. Léger, presque inaudible. Mais assez fort pour une oreille attentive…

La porte derrière moi, ne donnait-elle pas sur une pièce qui faisait le lien entre le salon et l'entrée ?

Sentant un brusque mouvement d'air dans mon dos, je me suis retourné. Vif comme l'éclair, j'ai cependant frappé au hasard. Par chance, je l'ai suffisamment blessé au bras pour qu'il en lâche son arme. Un petit poignard, certes bien aiguisé, vu la façon dont il a tranché mon vêtement, mais bien petit face à mon couteau de cuisine... J'ai frappé une seconde fois, dans la poitrine cette fois. Ma lame s'est difficilement enfoncée, il m'a fallu forcer, et j'ai entendu ses os se briser. Cependant, bien que la douleur lui ai coupé le souffle et l'ai pour l'instant empêché de crier, il était toujours vivant…

Je l'ai achevé en lui tranchant la gorge alors que son corps s'affaissait contre le mur et je l'ai regardé chuter. Comme pour les autres, son sang s'est échappé de sa blessure à gros bouillons, et je l'ai regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de couler…

Lorsque je me suis enfin retourné, je me suis rendu compte de la quantité de sang que pouvait contenir un corps humain. L'entrée toute entière était remplie de sang. Sans doute une bonne partie avait-elle coulé sous la porte d'entrée. Je ne désirais pas que les corps soient retrouvés trop rapidement, je devais nettoyer…

Je les ai d'abord tirés tous les trois dans le salon, sans soin, en les prenant par les pieds. Pourquoi aurais-je du prendre soin d'eux alors qu'ils m'avaient violé ?

Fouillant dans leur cuisine, la pièce d'où était sorti le troisième homme, jusqu'à dénicher un seau et une serpillère, j'ai pris mon temps pour nettoyer. Il était vingt-trois heures. A cette heure la, les deux mamies qui leur servaient de voisines étaient sans doute déjà couchées…

Une fois l'entrée à peu près propre, j'ai nettoyé mes chaussures pour arrêter de laisser des traces partout, et je suis parti nettoyer dehors. Je suis quelqu'un de silencieux, quelqu'un qu'on ne remarquerait pas, si je n'avais pas cette étrangeté de caractère. Durant l'heure que j'avais déjà passée ici, personne n'était sorti de chez soi. Personne n'était descendu autrement que par l'ascenseur. Et là encore, personne ne sortit. Encore une fois, j'ai pris mon temps pour nettoyer le sol, après avoir laissé la porte grande ouverte pendant que je mettais le paillasson imbibé dans l'évier. J'ai poussé la méticulosité jusqu'à nettoyer la rainure en dessous de la porte avec des cotons-tiges, que j'avais trouvé dans leur salle de bain, puis, lorsque j'ai eu fini, j'ai refermé la porte.

De retour dans leur appartement, j'ai nettoyé le paillasson dans la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus aucune trace de sang, je l'ai séché de mon mieux, puis, je l'ai remis devant la porte, et j'ai nettoyé les traces de sang que j'avais pu laisser au sol, et que mon troisième agresseur avait laissé sur la porte en s'affaissant. Une fois cela fait, je suis retourné au salon…

Ils étaient toujours là, en tas, comme je les avais laissés. Leurs yeux écarquillés par la terreur étaient vides. Leurs visages étaient figés dans la mort, gardant gravée cette horreur qui les avait frappés, en comprenant que finalement, ils allaient mourir. Qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus forts. Que quelqu'un l'avait été plus qu'eux. Qu'ils avaient perdu. Ils n'étaient plus les prédateurs les plus dangereux sur ce territoire…

Ils avaient continué de se vider de leur sang, imprégnant la moquette. Ca, je n'allais pas pouvoir le nettoyer. Bah. Il fallait bien donner quelque chose aux enquêteurs…

J'ai parcouru l'appartement jusqu'à retrouver cette pièce, cette fameuse pièce ou ils m'avaient emmené…

Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée, j'en suis resté bouche bée.

Ce n'était qu'une simple chambre…

Une chambre d'ami comme tant d'autres, dans laquelle n'importe qui aurait pu dormir la nuit d'avant… C'était ça ? C'était ça leur pièce secrète ? Au vu et au su de tous ! C'était tellement simple ! Qui aurait pu penser, en voyant cette chambre, que de pauvres enfants y étaient violés régulièrement ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute que je n'avais pas été leur premier, ils avaient été bien trop rodés, bien trop expérimentés…

Une chambre…

Je les ai sommairement nettoyés, histoire qu'ils arrêtent de laisser des traces de sang partout, et je les ai tous les trois tirés dans cette chambre, sur le même lit, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation. Après tout, ils violaient ensemble…

J'ai fouillé soigneusement tout leur appartement. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, des trophées…

Dans un petit secrétaire fermé par une clé, j'ai trouvé des photos. C'est vrai, ils en avaient prises. Des tonnes, même. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Deux petites filles, trois jeunes garçons. Et moi. Des tas de photos de moi…

Passant à la phase finale de mon plan, j'ai emporté toutes les photos qui me montraient. Il fallait que justice soit rendue, mais pas qu'ils puissent me soupçonner. Pour moi, justice était déjà faite...

Je suis retourné dans la pièce ou je les avais laissés, et j'ai accroché au mur au dessus d'eux les photos de leurs victimes par ordre chronologique. Que les enquêteurs comprennent. Que justice soit faite pour les autres… Le côté rituel de mon acte m'a alors frappé. Ce n'était pas seulement une vengeance, c'était une mise en scène. Quelque chose d'ironique, qui les faisaient payer jusque dans la mort…

Me rendant de nouveau à la salle de bain, j'ai posé mon sac, qui, étant resté tout ce temps dans mon dos, n'avais pas été éclaboussé, -seulement les bretelles, que j'avais déjà nettoyées-, et j'en ai sorti la bouteille d'alcool et le briquet. Rassemblant les photos, je les ai arrosées d'un peu d'alcool et y ai mis le feu. J'ai regardé les photos se consumer, comme l'aurait fait un mauvais souvenir dans les bras d'une mère aimante…

Me rendant compte que j'avais oublié mon couteau dans la cuisine, je suis allé le récupérer et l'ai soigneusement nettoyé. Un peu de sang avait giclé sur le manche en bois du couteau et l'avais tâché. Je n'aurais qu'à prétexter avoir écrasé une sauce ketchup qui traînait, alors que je vidais le lave-vaisselle…

Retournant à la salle de bain, je me suis déshabillé et ai brûlé un par un mes vêtements, ne me gênant pas pour utiliser une de leurs bouteilles de Jack Daniel's de supermarché que j'avais pu trouver. Ca brûlait mieux que mon pétillant à la framboise… Je n'ai gardé que mes gants, que j'aimais bien et que j'avais payés trop cher pour m'en débarrasser comme ça. Ensuite, j'ai soigneusement rincé les cendres et je me suis rhabillé avec les vêtements que j'avais apportés dans mon sac. Il n'y avait que mes chaussures que je ne pouvais pas changer. Cependant, elles étaient impeccables, bien qu'encore mouillées…

Une fois cela fini, j'ai remis la bouteille de whisky et j'ai fait un dernier tour dans l'appartement pour vérifier que je ne laissais rien derrière moi. En partant, j'ai emporté le petit couteau de mon troisième agresseur. Ce serait ça, mon trophée à moi, pour cette fois là…

C'était la première fois que mon cœur battait…


	3. Chapter 3

Environ un mois plus tard, je tombais sur un fait divers dans un journal gratuit. Trois hommes soupçonnés de viol avaient été retrouvés assassinés dans leur appartement. La police avait été alertée par les voisins se plaignant de l'odeur -c'est toujours long à réagir une mamie-. Le journal ne disait rien à ce sujet, mais après un mois, je devinais que les corps, en état avancé de décomposition devaient donner du travail aux enquêteurs…

J'ai découpé l'encart et l'ai précieusement gardé dans un tiroir. Le couteau, quant à lui, était avec les gants, caché au fond de mon placard…

Par la suite, à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'agaçait, à chaque fois que je ressentais à nouveau cette pulsion qui m'avait animé, je repensais à ce moment, à ce que j'avais ressenti. Presque rien. Un infime frisson le long de mon échine. La satisfaction du travail bien fait...

A chaque fois que quelqu'un m'agaçait, je me contenais. Ces gens ne méritaient pas de mourir. Ces trois types, oui. Ils étaient des monstres, d'un genre différent du mien, mais des monstres.

Ils avaient mérité leur sort, le monde se portait mieux sans eux. Au moins, leurs victimes étaient vengées, et ils n'en feraient plus d'autres.

Mais comment tenir ? Comment me contenir ? Je ne savais pas qui tuer…

Jusqu'à vingt ans, j'ai tenu. A ce moment là j'étais en train de passer un DUT de mesures physiques. J'aimais les nombres. Ils ne mentaient pas, eux… Bien que la métrologie n'ait absolument rien de passionnant, je me montrais doué avec les chiffres, et bien malgré moi, je me destinait à un emploi sans passion, sans surprises, sans excitation, ennuyeux au possible, et dans lequel je finirais probablement par craquer et par égorger mon employeur, montrant ainsi à mes parents le monstre que j'étais réellement…

Il me fallait réaliser un stage en entreprise pour valider ma formation et j'avais besoin de changer d'air, autrement, j'allais vraiment, _vraiment,_ finir par égorger quelqu'un. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur les États-Unis, en espérant que leur forte concentration en criminels me permettrait de souffler. Et parce que les États-Unis font probablement partie des seuls pays ou être cinglé est une qualité, j'ai tout tenté, y compris la police criminelle de quelques uns des plus dangereux états là-bas…

Je n'ai, bien évidemment, pas reçu de réponse…

Je n'en attendais pas vraiment en fait. Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, mais il était évident que la police criminelle n'allait pas prendre en stage un étudiant étranger sans aucune formation légale ou policière… D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu prendre un stagiaire ? Au secrétariat, peut être, mais pas sur le terrain… Bien que j'ai pris soin, pour ces candidatures, de rédiger des lettres de motivations bien spécifiques, même en tant que scientifique j'aurais été inutile. Après tout, je ne disposais que d'une formation basique en tout, même en balistique…

Bien que j'ai bien précisé que j'envisageais n'importe quel sujet, sans craindre la vision du sang ou des cadavres, je me doutais bien que l'on devait s'amuser là-bas, et probablement garder mon CV pour les histoires amusantes à raconter aux collègues d'autres services…

Pourtant, alors que j'avais abandonné tout espoir immédiatement après avoir envoyé mes lettres, et que je cherchais maintenant dans des domaines aussi déprimants qu'inintéressant, j'ai finalement reçu un jour un étrange message…

Envoyé directement sur ma boite mail, il provenait d'un certain Dexter Morgan, expert en projections sanguines à la criminelle de Miami...

Il me disait d'ailleurs clairement que ma demande lui était parvenue tardivement, étant donné qu'elle avait fait le tour de tous les services avant. C'était même un de ses collègues, Vince Masuka, qui la lui avait amenée pour rigoler…

Pourtant, ma demande l'avait intéressé. Pas d'un point de vue main d'œuvre, car il n'avait pas besoin d'aide dans son travail, mais il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un comme moi à m'intéresser à ce genre de domaines. Il me demandait un entretien téléphonique, et si je me montrais motivé, il serait alors prêt à appuyer ma demande…

J'y croyais à peine. Fort heureusement, je n'avais guère de problèmes en anglais. La diction de Dexter loin d'être fluide, même pour un américain, mais pourtant, je n'eus pas trop de problèmes à converser avec lui. Sans doute la proximité de mes camarades de classe, bœufs sous cannabinoïdes en permanence, et à la langue aussi lente que le cerveau... Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir été très convainquant. A ce jour, j'ignore encore ce qui l'a poussé à m'aider. Peut être mon ton aussi inexpressif que le sien ? Avec le recul, je me dis qu'à l'époque, s'étant probablement reconnu en moi, il cherchait à m'avoir sous la main…

Trois mois plus tard, je débarquais à Miami.

Dexter est venu me chercher avec sa femme, Rita, et leurs trois enfants, Astor, Cody et Harrisson. Il avait été convenu que je logerais chez eux pendant la durée de mon stage. Rita était une femme fondamentalement gentille et attentionnée, mais elle savait visiblement se faire obéir de ses enfants. Astor était en pleine crise d'adolescence, mais Cody, et bien sur, Harrisson, avaient tous les deux encore besoin de leurs parents. Quant à Dexter, même si aux côtés de sa famille, il paraissait normal, il m'a suffit de le voir et de l'entendre me saluer, pour comprendre que lui et moi, nous étions pareils…

Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était démené auprès de ses supérieurs. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'ai sans doute été bien naïf…

Rita m'a accueilli chaleureusement chez elle, tout en s'excusant de mes nuits qui seraient probablement courtes à cause de Harrisson. Je lui ai répondu que tout serait parfait et que j'espérais que ma présence ne poserait pas de problèmes, comme le gentil garçon que j'étais. Bien sûr, lorsque j'ai eu fini de m'installer, Dexter m'a briefé sur ce que je risquais de voir au « travail », et sur le fait que je devrais malgré tout me montrer efficace si je voulais rester. Je lui ai répondu que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas les gêner dans son travail, lui et ses coéquipiers. Après tout, je n'allais certainement pas être bien accueilli dans l'équipe…

Je m'étais arrangé pour voyager un week end, alors que mon stage commençait le lundi suivant. J'ai donc eu le temps de m'acclimater un peu, et ai essayé d'aider un peu Rita avec les enfants. Bien que Dexter ai été appelé sur une scène de bagarre, il a refusé que je l'accompagne avant le début de mon stage, arguant que ses supérieurs risquaient de ne pas apprécier. Je suis alors resté à la maison, à essayer d'occuper Astor et Cody, pour que Rita ai un peu plus de temps pour Harrisson…


	4. Chapter 4

Le lundi suivant, j'ai accompagné Dexter sur son lieu de travail. J'ai reçu mon badge de visiteur temporaire, et ai suivi Dexter sous les regards curieux des autres membres de l'équipe. Maria LaGuerta est rapidement venue me voir pour me conseiller de ne pas interférer dans leur travail, et pour dire à Dexter qu'il avait intérêt à me former s'il pensait m'emmener sur une scène de crime, ce qui lui était formellement déconseillé. Bien sûr, ils devaient se dire que je n'étais qu'un gosse, au cœur pas très bien accroché…

Debra, la sœur de Dexter, est passée pour me dire bonjour et m'asticoter un peu, et Vince Masuka, le légiste, est venu pour essayer de me ficher la frousse et de me dégoûter en me racontant ses pires histoires. Lorsqu'il fut enfin parti en constatant que ses récits ne me faisaient pas broncher, et en concluant que j'étais sans doute aussi taré que Dexter pour faire un stage ici, je me suis tourné vers mon maître de stage, qui m'a aussitôt donné des photos d'anciennes affaires. Il voulait juger de mes compétences et voire comment je m'en tirais au niveau des photos gores et des projections sanguines…

Heureusement pour moi, à défaut de sentiments, je dispose d'un esprit logique. Je m'étais documenté pour mon stage en lisant les livres que Dexter m'avait conseillés, sans compter les quelques séries policières que j'avais pu regarder pour en rajouter. J'ai facilement pu déduire de telle trace que Untel avait été assommé contre le sol (il y avait des cheveux dans la tache de sang), que Unetelle avait d'abord été étranglée avant d'avoir été saignée, et qu'elle avait également été attachée et égorgée par un homme gaucher (à cause des marques sur sa peau et de la direction descendante de la blessure), et que cette main coupée appartenait probablement à un homme d'une soixantaine d'années (le bras avait de longs poils bouclés et blancs).

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas tout deviné, et certaines choses m'ont parues évidentes une fois que Dexter les a soulignées, mais je savais qu'il désirait également tester mes paroles et ma résistance au choc avec ces photos. Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux vers Dexter, son regard était légèrement surpris, mais il a du juger que ce premier essai était suffisant, puisqu'il s'est empressé de changer de sujet pour m'apprendre comment me comporter sur une scène de crime…

Lorsque Dexter a été appelé pour une nouvelle bagarre, bien que LaGuerta ait été contre, il s'est empressé de m'emmener. Les autres membres de l'équipe ont râlé en me voyant arriver. Cependant, sans me laisser démonter, j'ai suivi Dexter, échappant au policier qui voulait m'empêcher de passer, et je l'ai rejoint auprès du cadavre, ou il m'a tendu une paire de gants. J'ai entendu Masuka dire qu'il avait du être attaqué avec un objet pointu, à en juger par sa plaie à la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu pense qu'il s'est passé ? M-a-t-il demandé.

Alors que j'allais m'avancer, Batista m'a empêché d'approcher du cadavre, arguant qu'il « ne voulait pas que je gerbe sur une scène de crime ». Dexter n'a rien dit, j'ai alors considéré la pièce dans son ensemble un moment, devant Dexter, Masuka et Batista qui attendaient mes conclusions.

-Le cadavre est au centre du bar, mais il y a du sang jusque sur le mur. Le clou qui s'y trouve est tout ensanglanté. Sans doute a-t-il été poussé contre par erreur, ou bien par le coup qui lui a fait cette ecchymose à la mâchoire, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son adversaire a probablement paniqué et a essayé de le ranimer, le traînant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, ce qui a provoqué la trainée de déplacement que l'on voit ici…

Dexter a vaguement hoché la tête.

-C'est pas mal… Tu aurais aussi pu dire que son agresseur lui a probablement arraché sa montre en partant, et si tu avais été plus près, tu aurais pu voir qu'il a également reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre…

En effet, le poignet droit de la victime portait une marque violacée, et son T-shirt était trempé de sang… Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, et Dexter m'avait dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à poser des questions, donc je n'ai pas eu trop de scrupules à demander…

-Ce n'est pas une blessure létale, n'est ce pas ? Elle est juste incapacitante…

Mon troisième agresseur y avait survécu en tout cas…

Batista, qui me retenait toujours par le bras, m'a regardé.

-Oui, c'est une blessure douloureuse, mais elle n'est pas mortelle et quelqu'un d'assez résistant peut même rester sur ses jambes. Il a probablement d'abord été poignardé, et ensuite, le coup de poing l'aura fait valdinguer contre le mur…

Dexter hocha la tête.

-C'est également ma conclusion…

Batista m'a lâché, me laissant repartir avec Dexter. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si il m'avait trouvé bizarre, ou si je l'avais impressionné…


	5. Chapter 5

Mon stage a continué à se dérouler sans encombre. Petit à petit, j'ai gagné ma place au sein de la criminelle, et mon rapport de stage s'est rempli. Cependant, j'ai constaté que Dexter s'absentait fréquemment sous prétexte de travail. Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'ai souhaité l'accompagner, il a refusé, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas me faire travailler en dehors des horaires définis par la convention. Selon lui, je faisais déjà suffisamment d'heures supplémentaires en temps normal, et je risquais d'être fatigué, tandis que lui, il avait l'habitude…

Un soir, prétextant à Rita un désir de sortie, j'ai tenté de le suivre, cependant, lorsque j'ai vu qu'il avait prit la voiture, j'ai compris qu'il était déjà loin. Je suis néanmoins resté dehors, à flâner un peu. Sans m'en apercevoir, je suis parti loin et rentré tard. La pauvre Rita s'était inquiétée et ne s'était pas couché. Par la suite, j'ai de nombreuses fois renouvelé ces sorties nocturnes, qui étaient plutôt plaisantes, calmes, loin de l'agitation de la criminelle et de la maison, et elle a cessé de s'en occuper. Elle avait suffisamment à faire avec Harrisson pour gagner le droit d'aller se coucher…

Peut être était-ce à cause de mon « anomalie », j'avais toujours été assez débrouillard. Comme je ne ressentais pas de réel attachement pour les gens, même si, par principe, je m'efforçais de penser à ma famille, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne compter que sur moi même. Et comme l'inconnu ne me faisait pas peur non plus, il m'arrivait souvent de marcher au hasard et de me retrouver dans des lieux que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, comme j'avais également une bonne mémoire, j'arrivais toujours à retrouver mon chemin…

Mais un soir, sans le vouloir, je l'ai croisé. Ce soir là, j'ai compris.

Qu'il était comme moi. Que nous étions de la même espèce, et il l'a compris lui aussi.

Concrètement parlant, je n'ai rien vu de réellement compromettant.

Je m'étais simplement égaré du côté de l'embarcadère, ou je savais que Dexter avait un bateau. Je restais simplement là, assis sur la jetée, les pieds dans l'eau, à manger une glace achetée dans un restaurant quelconque, lorsque j'ai vu une voiture arriver et s'arrêter sur la jetée voisine. J'ai reconnu la voiture de Dexter et, lorsqu'il en est sorti, il ne m'a pas remarqué, car j'étais hors du faisceau de ses phares, et la jetée était mal éclairée.

Je l'ai vu ouvrir son coffre, et jeter ce qui ressemblait à des sacs poubelle dans son bateau. Il en a laissé tomber un sur le sol, et l'a ramassé avant de le jeter avec les autres. Il s'est ensuite agenouillé, comme pour frotter le sol, avant de monter dans son bateau et de partir...

Curieux, je suis allé voir ce qu'il avait fait. Sur le sol, derrière sa voiture, se trouvait une trace rouge et visqueuse, qu'il avait frottée précipitamment. Je n'étais pas stupide, j'en avais suffisamment nettoyé moi-même pour ne pas me tromper sur la nature de ce fluide. Du sang…

J'ai sorti un mouchoir, et la bouteille d'eau que j'emmenais toujours avec moi lorsque je sortais, et j'ai nettoyé la trace. J'ai ensuite attendu Dexter. S'il ne devait que se débarrasser d'un cadavre, il allait revenir rapidement…

Lorsqu'il est enfin revenu, je m'étais assis devant son anneau. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, il a tout de suite compris que je l'avais vu. Il a posé ses yeux sur le sol, la ou aurait du se trouver la trace de sang qu'il aurait du avoir à nettoyer.

-Pourquoi ? M'a-t-il simplement demandé d'un ton neutre.

Il était inutile de jouer plus longtemps maintenant. Il savait que je savais ce qu'il était. Et il se doutait de ce que j'étais, sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté ma stupide et ridicule demande de stage. Tout s'était joué lors de cet appel téléphonique, ou chacun avait reconnu un être de son espèce…

J'ai haussé les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si vous avez tué quelqu'un. Je ne dirais rien et je ne veux rien…

-C'était un criminel.

Il n'y avait pas plus d'expression sur son visage que sur le mien. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules.

-Alors nous nous ressemblons sur un point de plus.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'ai tué les hommes qui m'avaient violé quand j'avais quinze ans.

D'un seul coup, le "policier"est revenu. Allais-je être sa prochaine victime?

-En as-tu tué d'autres ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

-Non. Ces types là étaient des ordures qui méritaient de mourir. Mais je refuse de tuer des innocents…

-Si un jour tu le fais, moi je te tuerai…

Ce n'était même pas une menace. Simplement un constat.

-Alors tuez-moi maintenant. Vous savez ce que c'est, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas y résister. J'ai réussi jusqu'ici, mais vous savez qu'un jour, je vais de nouveau tuer, et que ce jour là, ce sera peut être un innocent, puisque je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui l'est ou pas…

Il a semblé réfléchir un moment.

-Pas si je peux t'apprendre…

A partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à l'accompagner dans ses sorties nocturnes. Mon sommeil en a effectivement pris un coup, mais le confort gagné était largement suffisant pour compenser, je me sentais tellement mieux ! Dexter m'enseignait à ne pas laisser de trace, à couvrir mes arrières, à ne rien laisser au hasard... J'ai appris à hacker les fichiers de la police pour obtenir des informations. A "endormir" ma victime avec un produit chimique, ou bien avec un objet contondant. J'ai appris à mettre en scène d'une façon plus propre que ce que j'avais fait autrefois, et à protéger l'endroit. J'ai appris à nettoyer correctement derrière moi et à me débarrasser d'un cadavre…

Dexter semblait m'avoir jugé bien plus digne de confiance que son précédent élève, un certain Miguel… D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit de lui, l'homme était presque plus dangereux, car il éprouvait des sentiments: il éprouvait donc du plaisir à tuer, un plaisir presque jouissif, et de cela découlait le fait que, contrairement à Dexter, il n'avait aucune morale…


	6. Chapter 6

Environ un mois avant la fin de mon stage, une tragédie est arrivée. Rita a été assassinée par un criminel que Dexter n'a pas éliminé assez tôt, et il a perdu la garde d'Astor et de Cody, qui sont partis chez leurs grands-parents paternels en disant que leur mère était morte par sa faute, à cause de son travail. Dexter en a été plus ravagé que ce que je pensais qu'il serait, mais bien évidemment moins qu'un homme normal. Bien sûr, il avait perdu sa famille, sa « couverture ». Les enfants et Rita étaient devenus plus que ça pour lui. Il s'était mieux intégré que moi, ils étaient une véritable famille, mais en la perdant, il retrouvait aussi sa liberté…

Au bout d'un moment, Dexter m'à, à ma grande surprise, parlé d'avenir. Il était vrai que mon stage touchait bientôt à sa fin, et que je n'avais guère envie de rentrer chez moi. Mes parents ne me manquaient pas, et il y avait ici, aux Etats-Unis, un atout majeur pour mon équilibre mental : la loi. Même si je trouvais un moyen d'avoir accès aux fichiers de la police française, en restant ici, me procurer les substances nécessaires pour endormir les criminels était beaucoup plus facile, de même que de trouver des endroits ou les tuer, et ou se débarrasser des corps…

De ce point de vue, Miami, avec le Gulf Stream, faisait partie des villes idéales, et Dexter l'avait bien compris…

Depuis mon arrivée à la criminelle, Dexter, Batista ou Laguerta n'avaient guère eut à se plaindre. Même Masuka me traitait maintenant avec un certain respect, même si il semblait toujours me considérer plus ou moins comme cinglé…

Dexter me proposa d'appuyer ma demande d'entrée à l'école de police. Là-bas, je pourrais suivre la formation de base nécessaire à tout policier, et ensuite me spécialiser dans les projections sanguines. Ainsi, je pourrais devenir son collègue dans un autre commissariat, et son partenaire dans l'éradication des criminels…

Lorsque j'ai émis des réserves au niveau du coût de la formation, il s'est dit prêt à payer, à me nourrir et me loger, si j'avais des résultats, que je l'aidais à s'occuper de Harrisson et que je restais dans le droit chemin…

Bien sûr, j'ai accepté. Mon oral de stage s'est fait via skype, et je ne suis pas rentré pour les vacances. Je préparais mon concours d'entrée. Dexter m'a aidé à combler la plupart de mes lacunes, nombreuses entre la loi française et américaine. J'ai également pris de l'avance sur pas mal d'élèves en bénéficiant de ses conseils et de ses compétences. D'ici quelques années, je serais expert en projections sanguines. Je ne travaillerais sans doute pas dans la même juridiction que Dexter, et nous resterons probablement à peine en contact. Les gens comme nous n'ont guère besoin d'amis, à par pour une éventuelle « couverture », et surtout, du jour au lendemain, nous pourrions devenir des ennemis…

Cependant, je sais déjà que je ne travaillerai pas dans le même « secteur » que Dexter. Lui, il s'occupe des meurtriers. Moi, je m'occuperais des violeurs…


End file.
